Kingdom Hearts: Another Side, Another Story 3D2
by poopdog106
Summary: Sora and Riku are about to start their journey to take the Mark of Mastery. Another hero has risen from a far distant world called Earth, Uriah. The story will tell how a lonesome boy rises to become the hope for the entire universe.
1. Chapter 1: Dream

"Hello…. Where the hell am I?"

Uri wondered, while walking in a wasteland. The air felt eerie and the wind makes Uri sneeze. While walking, Uri comes upon an area filled with rusted swords, which are shaped like keys. Uri walked on the crossroad, which leads to the middle of the four roads. In the middle, three items are placed.

Shield- "_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all_."

Staff- "_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin_."

Sword-"_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction_."

Uri went to grab the sword. Uri thought, "That's the way I roll." Once he grabbed the sword, it disappear and sudden chill fill the land. Voices suddenly filled Uri head.

"_Help Us_!"

"_Pleas save us_!"

"_Help_!"

"_Don't leave us_!"

"_We're in danger_!"

"_Save us from the darkness_!"

Uri couldn't take the voices anymore and started getting a headache. Then an earthquake occurred, and the world was started to crumble.

"Wait! Where are you? I want to help!" yelled Uri.

Then Uri sees a man from a far distance. His face looked villainous, who's eyes look demonic. The man started laughing at Uri, and a dark pool of darkness surrounded him. Uri started sinking and he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Uri's Precious Little Life

"Uriah Thomas."

"URIAH Thomas!"

"URIAH THOMAS!"

Uri jumped up from his seat. Uri was sleeping in middle of his physics class. Slobber was all over his desk, and his notes were with it. The class was snickering and the teacher was looking straight at him in an annoyed way.

"Mr. Thomas, would you mind telling what is the glassy, hollow tube formed by lightning hitting the sand called?" said the teacher.

"Ehh…"said Uri

"You would know, if you stayed awake, and possibly a better grade in this class" said the teacher.

"_Great, I made my self look uncool._" thought Uri

Uriah Thomas sometimes called Uri, a boy who is kind and a happy-go lucky kind of guy. He tends to be lazy, doesn't take things seriously, and could be timid at times. But he has a lot of determination and a strong will. His kindness and honesty is what makes people around him to like him and be close to him.

After class, Uri was walking to his next class. A beautiful girl nearby was at her locker with friends. Uri gazed at her, the girl name was Elizabeth Light, and she was one of the most popular girls at school. Her friends left and while her getting stuff from her locker; bunch of books fell at her side. Uri went and helped the girl pick up her stuff.

"Thank you." said Elizabeth.

"No problem." said Uri.

"Uriah right? Hey aren't you the guy, that fought against a captain of the football team, just because he kept beating up your friend." said Elizabeth.

"Yea…." said Uri, who got into so much trouble leading half the school thinking of him as a hero and other half being a jerk and dumbass, which is mostly the jocks.

"I think that's really nice, nobody will ever do what you have done. Max is a real jerk and told bunch of people his side of the story and he got bunch of people to be against you. But some of us know what really happened." said Elizabeth.

"Thanks." said Uri happily.

"I have to go to my next class. See you next time, also stop sleeping in class. You snore too loud and moan in your sleep." said Elizabeth

…..After school, Uri missed the bus and started to walk home from school.

"Who was that man in my dream?" thought Uri. "I can't get rid of that face out my head; at least it was just a dream…."

"URI!" said a voice behind Uri.

A skinny boy comes running up to Uri. His long spiky black hair covered his bright blue eyes. The boy name was Donohue, or Don, he was an angry boy and tend to speak before he thinks about. His anger and rebellious trait tends to lead him into trouble, and sometimes relies on his friend even he doesn't ask.

"Donohue, why are you here?" asked Uri.

"Oh, I missed my bus so I have to walk home and I found you here" said Don. 

While walking, the two boys see a crowd up ahead. Don disappointment, they saw Max and his group of friends trying to talk to Elizabeth and her friend. The girl seems to be annoyed and wanted to leave. 

"Come on Elizabeth, you know you want to be with me, the dance is tonight …" said Max. "What's there not to like about me I'm strongest guy in school and the handsomest."

"You're also jerk and a snob if you want to add that too…." said Elizabeth.

"Thank you" said Max and his friends laughed.

"Leave her alone Max, she doesn't like to associate with slime balls." said Don.

"Oh, what if it isn't King of Losers and his Fool." said Max.

"Do you want to eat more dirt like the last fight we had?" said Uri.

"I have no crap against you Uriah, your friend is the cause of all this and he made you became one of the lowest social classes in our school. Yet I don't know why you still associate with him."

"Friends are still friends, no mater what…" said Uri.

"HaHaha, that's what make you a loser, let see how much stronger you gotten. I don't expect the Fool to help you, after all he is weak. Let see how put up with 5 against 1." said Max

"Get away from here, Elizabeth, now's your chance" said Uri.

Elizabeth and her friend ran away, Max lunged toward Uri. Uri dodged Max and kicked him in the side. It gave Uri and Don run inside a dark forest nearby. Max and his friends followed after them and had them blocked. Uriah threw his book bag away and got ready to defend Don and himself.

"I have to protect Don or he will get hurt." said Uri.

Don looked scared and angry, his body strength isn't enough to take on part of the football team. Uri has to be careful or they will get a chance to hurt Don. Right when Max and his friends ran toward Uri and Don, a sudden chill came across the forest.

A man in a black hooded coat was standing alone in the center of the forest.

"Who is that guy?" asked Max.

"That's what I want to know." thought Uri.

Who is that mysterious figure? What's its purpose? Find in the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Another Side, Another Story 3D2.


	3. Chapter 3: The Unknown

The mysterious figure stood in the center of the forest and staring at the groups of boys. Everybody was confused and was wondering why it was there. One of Max's friends came up to figure.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the boy.

In that mere second, the figure knocked the boy out with one chop and threw him aside. Everybody went awed and wondering what to do. All of Max's friends grabbed the unconscious guy and ran away. But Max stood behind with Uri and Don.

"Why are you here?" asked Uri.

"_Come with me._" said the Unknown.

"Why?" asked Uri.

Out of its hand, two light swords appeared and it was preparing to attack. Uri panicked, he couldn't think of anything to do. He wished he wasn't there and back at home safe. Max looked angry and wanted to attack him himself. Don wasn't scared but impress. A grin came upon his face, as he sees the power of the Unknown. Unknown came running toward and terrifying aura surrounds it. Uri couldn't take the pressure anymore and hold out his hands to protect himself. Then out of his hands came a shining light and it was shot toward the Unknown fighter. The Unknown took a direct hit and staggered back. Uri surprised what he done, yet confused of what just happened. The Unknown let out a slight chuckle.

"This will be an interesting." said Unknown. "See you on the other side."

A dark portal appeared and the Unknown disappear within the darkness.

"Hey! Wait!" shouted Uri.

"Dude, what just happened?" said Max. "That was cool what you just did."

"I don't know, but I hope that won't happen again." said Uri.

Voices were heard outside the forest and were calling their name. When they came outside the forest, they found Elizabeth and Max's friend outside waiting for them.

"We were so worried about you guys" said Elizabeth.

"How's Alex?" asked Max.

"He's fine, we just drop him off at his house and came straight back to help you guys." said one of Max's friends.

"That's good." said Max.

"Hey where's Donohue?" asked Elizabeth.

Uri just realized he wasn't there with them. Uri thought he might have gone home ahead without them. Uri said goodbye to his friends and his new friends, and went back home. When Uri got home, he felt a lot of energy drain from him from the fight. He went straight to sleep….

In the dream…

Uri is standing on a cliff on the same wasteland of the previous dream. Uri saw looking down a great battle is taking place. Armored soldiers were clashing against each other with key-like sword. Soldiers are using some sort of magic and are using different kind of techniques to fight their opponents. Uri can't tell the difference whose wining or not. Uri saw the horror of many warriors dieing and felt trembling force of power out bursting everywhere. Then Uri heard two people, who are also looking down the cliff. They don't seem to notice Uri at all.

"What do we do Shervin?" said one of the men." The war is getting worse and we must stop them before it's too late."

"I know Demetri, if that weapon is forged it may lead destruction to this world and many others as well." said Shervin.

"We're the only one who can stop it, Skye is down there, and we must go into the war and save the world." said Demetri.

"Yeah…." said Shervin.

The two warriors took of their helmet and revealed their face. Demetri was a tall and built. He has long silver hair which covers his eyes. Then Shervin face is revealed, he has average height and has black hair. But what surprised Uri the most was his face.

"He looks just like me." said Uri. Then he woke up.

When Uri woke up, he heard thunder and big wind storm. He checked outside and saw meteors soaring through the sky and a dark massive ball of energy floating in the sky.

"What the hell is going on?" said Uri.

What's going on Earth? Find out in the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Another side, Another story.


	4. Chapter 4:Dooms Day?

In a far distant world in another galaxy, there's a small planet where it flows near the realm of light. The world is called Destiny Island. The world consist of two islands, one the main island and a smaller island. On the main island, the islanders live a peaceful life. In the small island, it's where the teenager and kids go and play around and explore. Three years ago, the world was once swallowed up by the darkness, but two particular islanders helped save their world and helped many others worlds that were also succumb into darkness. Their name is Sora and Riku. Sora, a bright and spirited boy chosen by the keyblade to battle the Heartless. Riku is a calm, cool, collected teen who is not afraid to go far beyond his limits.

Sora was sitting on a paopu tree, looking out in the ocean and the sunset, fiddling with a bottle and a letter. He was in deep thoughts on the decision he had made. Riku came walking on the island and went up to Sora. 

"Sora." said Riku.

"Riku." said Sora.

"Your mind's made up?" asked Riku.

"Yeah." said Sora.

A girl came walking on the island and also came up to Sora. Her name was Kairi; she is a friend of Sora and Riku, and also one of the seven princesses of hearts.

"Sora." said Kairi

"Kairi." said Sora. "I…"

"Mhm." said Kairi.

Sora walked up to Kairi. "Its just they really need me, I have to go. I am who I am, because of them."

Kairi gave Sora her good luck charm. "See you soon."

Sora asked "How do you suppose we get to Yen Sid's tower?"

Riku said "Mickey is going to come and pick us up on his vessel."

Sora said "I can't wait to see Donald and Goofy again…."

In another world, a mysterious tower stands in the realm between light and darkness. Master Yen Sid is looking at the stars, concerned. King Mickey was there right by his side, waiting for what the next move is.

"I've sent the letter to Sora and Riku." said Mickey. "I've sent a vessel for them to come here."

"That's good." said Master Yen Sid. "But something else concerns me…"

"What is it?" said Mickey.

"The stars are telling me the world of beginning is in grave danger." said Yen Sid. "The world was already corrupted, but it's now more succumbing in darkness. I fear the world will be destroyed."

"You mean Earth?" said Mickey.

Master Yen Sid nodded. "But there is still hope; the stars told me the world had chosen a boy who will bring light to the world, just like the first keyblader."

Mickey said "Another Keyblader?"

Yen Sid said "Yes, but how he was chosen what concerns me and why?"

Back on Earth, storms are raging and big, black, ball of darkness stands on the sky. The government is telling the people to evacuate to the city by going on a local bus station, so they could be transported to a shelter. They also said to watch out and stay close, because dark creature are swarming around the world and killing people. The military are trying hard to get rid of them. Uri got out of his house and ran for the bus station. His parents are already at the shelter, and they couldn't go back to their house to get Uri, since the government said it's too dangerous. Uri founded a car, decided to use that to get there faster to the bus. While driving, Uri found Don standing near an abandon church; he seems to have to be choking someone. It appears to be Max. Uri got straight out of the car, and ran up to Don.

"Let him go Don!" said Uri. "Do you think right now the good time for you guys to be fighting?"

"_Wait a minute_." thought Uri. "_Since when did he get stronger_?"

Don threw Max away, and Max fainted

"Great timing Uri." said Don. "Come with me and join the fun." Don stretched out his arm and out came a dark fire burning viciously.

"How did you do that?" asked Uri.

"The darkness gave me so much power, it feels so good. Why haven't I done this long time ago?" said Don.

"The darkness?" Uri paused and thought for a second. "Are you an idiot? It will corrupt you and you probably be align with the devil."

"I don't care, what God had done for me anyway?" said Don. "I was a nobody since I was born and a loser. With this power anything is possible; you make your own rules. Come with me Uri. Together we would serve master and become gods of this world."

"No Don." said Uri. "My family and friends need me. I don't want to abandon them. I will never go with you.

"Well, that's too bad." grinned Don.

Don summoned a dark pool of darkness surrounding him, Max, and Uri. Max was swallowed into darkness; Uri is stuck and can't move anybody, and eventually swallowed whole. Uri can't see anything but darkness.

"So this is it?" said Uri. "What a waste."

Uri found Max, still fainted, floating in the darkness. Uri moved to Max and grabbed hold onto him. Uri hoped for a way out of the darkness. Uri suddenly thought of all his family and friends. But one person he has his mind focused on was Elizabeth. He wanted to see Elizabeth badly, his heart yearns for her.

"It is time"

"This boy's heart is what is needed to save the broken and the lost."

"We shall give him the key, the key that opens the pathway to light and brings salvation to the worlds."

A blinding light shines on Uri's chest. The light shined throughout the darkness and cleared the way for Uri. Uri founded himself right on the same position before he was swallowed by the darkness. In his left arm, Max hangs there dangling. But in his other arm, in his hand is a key-shaped item. The key look like a blade, just like the ones in Uri's dream.

"The Keyblade."

"The Keyblade."

"The Keyblade….."

A keyblade appeared in Uri's hand? Why are Sora and Riku going to Master Yen Sid's Tower? Find out in the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Another Side, Another Story 3D 2.


	5. Chapter 5: More Troubles?

"The keyblade"

Uri was expecting the key-like weapon, he was wondering where it came from. Max was moaning and started to wake up

"Where…. am... I?" said Max.

"It's alright dude, something weird is going on here" said Uri.

"Tell me about it, wow, I was nearly beat up by Donohue." said Max.

"Why did Donohue wanted to fight you all of the sudden" said Uri

"Uri, listen to me, they had taken Elizabeth and some other of the girls." said Max.

"What!" said Uri

"The mysterious guy we fought earlier took them, he just took Elizabeth." said Max.

"How did you know?" said Uri

"I was driving to the city to evacuate, then I saw Donohue talking to him near the church." said Max. "I went to investigate, but Donohue saw me and came right at me fast and took me down."

"Where are they now?" said Uri.

"They're in the church. You have to hurry." said Max.

"Get to the city fast, and make sure my family okay." said Uri

Max nodded and took off to his car drove straight to the city. Uri goes and investigate inside the church. The church was very old and kind of falling apart. Uri felt a dreary essence around the church, especially in the darkness. Uri stand in front of the altar, where a big cross hangs behind it, candles lighted round the altar, and was thinking where to go. Uri then spotted a magnificent door right behind the altar. Uri went to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Uri then felt a chilly essence behind him and goose bumps formed around his body. Right behind Uri, a group of shadowy creatures was surrounding him and looked malicious. Uri didn't know what to do, suddenly a keyblade appear in his hand. Uri grabbed hold onto the keyblade and slashed through one of the monster. Hoping he did something, Uri looked back and saw the creature disperse. Uni then use they keyblade and attack the other creatures. Uri didn't know how he knew how to use the blade, it somehow came to him. After the last of the creatures was gone, Uni proceeded to the door. Uri try to figure out how to open the door, then the keyblade acted on its own, a shining light came bursting out of the tip. The light shot at the door and the door opened. Uri proceeds and travel what's beyond the door…

While traveling down the mysterious path, Uri was worrying about Elizabeth and wondering if she is alright. Then Uri heard voices, two precisely. Uni then crept up slowly to an opening at the end of the path. Uri saw two men, one of them was skinny looks like a punk rock star, while the other muscular and bald with scar on his head. On the floor, Uri saw Elizabeth was unconscious and lying on the floor, he also saw another girl, who was beautiful and looked elegant. Uri was petrify by her beauty, and was wondering who she was.

"It is done, Lance." said the bald guy.

"Oh! This is exciting; master already took over the government and now taking over this whole planet. These people are so weak, eh Bartholomew." said Lance. "I understand why bringing the princess along with, but why the other girl."

"It's master own personal business, and it was that boy suggestion for bait." said Bartholomew. "It's time to go now." A dark corridor showed up and the men picked up the girls.

"Stop!"

The men turn around and saw Uri at the end of the room.

"Who are you?" said Lance

"Let them go, they don't belong to you." said Uri

"Oh, really." said Lance

The man raised his hand and a large whip appeared. The man starts attacking Uni. Uni released his keyblade to defend himself.

"What?" said Lance. "How did you get that?"

"Let's leave, Lance." said Bartholomew. "Master, have to know about this."

Then Bartholomew let out a large dark energy sphere at Uri, distracted got hit by it and laid unconscious.

"Oh, this is going to be fun" said Lance. The two men disappeared through the dark corridor with the girls.

Who were those men? Will Uri be all right? Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

"Hmmmm, what just happened?" said Uri.

Uri woken up from his attack by the mysterious people. Uri confused and worried about the incident that happened.

"Damn It! They took Elizabeth!" said Uri. "I got to find a way to save her."

Once Uri got outside of the church, a jeep was speeding down and stopped right in front of Uri. Soldiers were in the jeep and one of them got out of the jeep and told Uri to get into the car, because it's dangerous and it became an order to go downtown to the shelter. Uri accept his ride and was thinking on the way to what to do and how useless he was against them. Once the soldiers were getting near the city, a giant figure smashed right near the jeer, and flipped the car. The soldiers got out of the jeep and evacuated Uri, also checked if he was okay. The soldiers got their firearms ready, because what appear that attacked them was giant dark humanoid monster. The giant had wings on its back, big heart shaped hole on its chest, and glowing yellow eyes like the monsters that Uri confronted before. The soldiers started shooting the monster, but the bullets appeared to do much damage to the giant. The giant just smashed its fist on the ground and sent the soldiers to retreat. Uri was about to run away too, but the monster stopped him in his track. Fear ran through Uri body, he couldn't think of anything and was panicking.

"Don't be afraid, let the light guide you."

Uri confused and was wondering where the voice came from, a girl particular. Then Uri got to his senses and summoned the keyblade. The giant swung its fist at Uri, but Uri slid to avoid the blow. Uri was running around the giant, trying to figure out the weak spot of the monster, while avoiding its attack. Then the giant was forming a dark energy ball on its chest while its arm stretched out. Uri took this chance by climbing on the arm and was trying to run to his head while it's distracted. Then Uri stuck 3 hard blows on its head, which staggered the giant and made it fall. Pool of darkness surrounded the giant and it was sinking into the dark abyss. Uri ran from the giant and watch the giant sink. Being distracted, Uri didn't see the dark energy shot up the air. The dark energy turn into a violent tornado, and was blowing furiously. Uri grabbed hold onto something heavy, but it was no good. The tornado took up Uri and sent him flying up to the sky and leaving him unconscious.

"Is this the end for Uri? Will fate of the Earth come to the end? Find out next time in Kingdom Hearts 3DS2: Another Side, Another Story.


	7. Chapter 7: Another World

"Where the hell am I?"

Uriah awoken from his long slumber, having strange figure right beside him.

"Oho! You finally woke up!

Uriah both bedazzled and confused when he saw the figure.

"Am I still dreaming or have a head injury" said Uri.

The figure looked like an old cartoon mouse he used to watch when he was little boy. The mouse had black and red shirt with big yellow shoe.

"I saw you falling from the sky and landed in this alleyway, it seems you came from another world. You looked confuse, sorry, let me introduce myself I'm…" said the mouse.

"I know who you are! You're Mickey Mouse! Please tell me I'm dreaming!" said Uriah.

Uriah came up to mouse and started stretching his face.

"Oho, that tickles!" said Mickey Mouse.

"Sorry, but so many things just happened and I might go insane…" said Uri.

"Please, tell me what happen" said Mickey.

Uriah told him the situation what happen to his world.

"Hmm, it seems likes your world was taken over by the heartless, I can't believe it still going on…" said Mickey.

"This happen before…?" said Uri

"Gosh darn, a year ago but we stopped the force before. Come along with me, I can take you to my master and help figure out the situation. But right now I need to find someone special and I probably need your help. What's your name?" said Mickey.

"My name is Uriah, but you can call me Uri. Where are we anyway?" said Uri.

"We are in Traverse Town." Said Mickey

"Oh…I can't believe there are other worlds.."

Uri followed the mouse out of alley and enter the center of the town.

"Before we go anywhere Mickey, can I get change of clothes." said Uri.

Uri looking at his clothes, all ripped up from his battle against the big monster.

"Oho, sure" said Mickey.

After coming from Accessory shop, Uri still felt he has a lot of question to ask the mouse. He wanted to know what were those so called Heartless, why he didn't know about other worlds, and how a cartoon figure he watched on TV was is standing before him.

"Remember, I'm looking for someone, he holds something special shaped liked a key" said Mickey.

"A key….?" thought Uri.

Just when he realized he was the person Mickey was looking for, the dark creature appeared.

"Heartless! Uri stand behind me so you won't get hurt!" said Mickey.

Uri instead rush into dark creatures and unleashed his keyblade. Uri swing his keyblade against the dark creature left and right trying to figure out different combo he can use. Unknowing the creature was about to attack his back, Mickey summoned his keyblade and saved Uri. Uri surprised for what he saw.

"You also have this blade?" said Uri.

"I guess you're special person I'm looking for, oho!" said Mickey.

After all the creatures were vanquished, Mickey felt excited.

"Uri, let me take you along to see my master, he will teach you the ways of the keyblade and he might give the answers you need. Unless you want to?" said Mickey.

Uri having no other choice, wanting to know what to his world and family, decided to go along with Mickey and taking his first step into a long journey to his destiny.


End file.
